From DE 102 47 045 A1 a vehicle body structure has become known, wherein a roof side member comprises a reinforcement part. The reinforcement part has a closed profile and is arranged in a roof side member. The reinforcement part is fastened within a closed profile of the roof side member so as to reinforce the roof side member.
At least one object herein is to provide a light and sturdy roof side member.